Love Of A Devil
by PsychoLover896
Summary: The Love of a Devil is a great experience for Koneko.T to express her love for Issei. H, but since she sees that Issei loves Rias more than her she tries to separate them from each other and tries to get closer to Issei and be with him, but in fact there are still a couple of other devils that love Issei also. Koneko would be needing love, luck, and a strategy of facing Issei face.
1. Learning

Welcome to a love story about a couple of devils that had fallen in love with each other as you may know the two love bergs Rias G. and Issei H. fight through their relationship through hardship, frustration, and other lovers that love Issei. They face these challenges by fighting the Fallen Angels and living as high schoolers, feel how these Devil's feel like about love and hatred.


	2. The Glare

Welcome to a love story about a couple of devils that had fallen in love with each other as you may know the two love birds Rias G. and Issei H. fight through their relationship through hardship, frustration, and other lovers that love Issei. They face these challenges by fighting the Fallen Angels and living as high schoolers, feel how these Devil's feel like about love and hatred.

 **The Feelings**

 **Rias-** That's all for today everyone you all could go home now, except for you Issei please stay here we need to talk  
*Rias says while sitting on her desk*

 **Issei-** Sure thing  
*sits down on the couch waiting for Rias to say something*

 **Everyone leaves the Club Room**

 **Koneko** \- *Looks back and hides inside the club rooms' closet while nobody was looking, looking at Rias in a suspicious similar to Issei*

 **Rias-** Do you love me Issei Hyoudou?  
*Rias says while whipping her hair back in a sexy way with a small smile in her face*

 **Issei-** Uhh...Yeah of course Rias, we have been together for a long time now.

 **Rias-** Perfect so you wouldn't mind if i do this in front of you  
*removes her school shirt*

 **Issei-** R-Rias what are you trying to say!?  
*Issei says while covering his nose avoiding a nosebleed*

 **Koneko-** Are you really that easy to Issei, i always thought she was a little serious about this relationship.  
*Koneko says while hiding from Issei and Rias in the club room closet*

 **Rias-** Well Issei you know that my virginity is yours right and i'm a little naughty right now so...  
*Rias says while slowly taking off her bra and pushes Issei on the couch slowly crawling to his chest*

 **Issei-** Uhm...R-Rias what are you trying to say?

 **Rias-** Well of course you know what i mean Issei you're the only one that understands my love for you.  
*Rias says while slowly touching Issei's chest with a sensational delight of love for him*

 **Koneko-** I can't let her do this to Issei h-h-he!  
*Jumps out of the closet falling onto the floor*

 **Rias-** *Looks at Koneko so surprised*  
Koneko what an entrance you made *Rias says while clapping her hands in happiness*

 **Issei-** K-Koneko...* Issei says while kneeling in front of Koneko*

 **Koneko-** * Looks up and dries tears and yells at Issei*  
SHUT UP YOU PERVERT, WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING *Flips Issei backwards to the floor*

 **Issei-** ahhhhh! What the hell did i do *Flips over in a chibi way of flipping*

 **Rias-** *Smiles and claps her hands putting on her shirt and skirt*  
well we should be get going home shouldn't we Issei Hm...

 **Issei-** *Gets up and cracks back a little* I'm Okay...oh yeah we should get going it's Rias day to make dinner and her food is the best,  
*Walks out of the room with Rias* ,we'll see you tomorrow Koneko.

 **Koneko-** I could cook better than Rias i'll show him...*thinks then adds a evil grin*  
yeah Issei see you tonight~ *Koneko says in a devilish voice of tone then leaves club room*

 **12:30 PM**

 **Issei-** What a day *Issei walks inside his room* but i really wonder why Koneko was in the club room closet  
*flashes back when he saw Koneko looking up at him* Awh what the heck i'm thinking too much about it i should just forget about it and say nothing to her.

 **Asia-** *Walks inside Issei's room * Hm? What's wrong Issei sweetie?

 **Issei-** Oh it's nothing Asia just thinking about how our club is like.  
*Issei says while scratching his head, smiling*

 **Asia-** Oh Issei you think to much you should really start thinking about more important things.  
*sits next to Issei on his bed*

 **Issei-** Huh? like what Asia?  
*Issei says in a confused sign looking at Asia in confusion*

 **Asia-** Well of course me my little Issei!  
*tackles Issei on his bed*

 **Issei-** Asia what are you doing?  
*Issei says in a stressed voice and a confused like voice with Asia on his chest*

 **Asia-** Is this what you like Issei?  
*Asia says in a shy but sluty voice of tone*

 **Rias-** No Asia Issei likes it like this.  
*Jumps on Issei's crotch area causing Issei to have a nosebleed*

 **Issei-** GGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
*Issei gets a hard nosebleed causing him to have white eyes of happiness*

 **Rias-** You like this don't you Issei!  
*Presses breast on Issei's face*

 **Asia-** RIAS PLEASE STOP HOGGING ISSEI TO YOURSELF!

 **Rias-** *signs* Asia you should know that Issei and I are going to be together soon so you should just face it now!

 **Asia-** Yeah but shouldn't i enjoy him now since you guys aren't married or anything?  
*Asia says while covering her panties with her long shirt that Issei gave her, while telling Rais what she wants for Issei for now*

 **Issei-** Do you guys mind if i can use the bathroom and WHEN I COME BACK I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS IN MY ROOM!  
* Issei says in an easy but rough voice*

 **Rias-** Oh Issei but i'll be cold and you are my only warm pad around here.  
*Rias says in a sluty voice and rubs onto Issei's chest softly*

 **Issei-** *gets a slow nosebleed and smiles* o...oh...okay...f-for you Rias...  
*shakes off* but for real i need to go to sleep *whispers into Rias ear* later on Rias okay.

 **Rias-** *gets up and picks up Asia to go to sleep and smiles back at Issei*  
Goodnight my sweetheart see you later *giggles and leaves room*

 **Asia-** *Jumps onto Issei and kisses his cheek* Goodnight Issei sleep well~

 **Issei-** You too Asia! *gets up and walk to his bathroom and locks door*

 _ **To be Continued...**_


	3. The Touch

Welcome to a love story about a couple of devils that had fallen in love with each other as you may know the two love birds Rias G. and Issei H. fight through their relationship through hardship, frustration, and other lovers that love Issei. They face these challenges by fighting the Fallen Angels and living as high schoolers, feel how these Devil's feel like about love and hatred.

 **The Feelings**

 **Rias-** That's all for today everyone you all could go home now, except for you Issei please stay here we need to talk  
*Rias says while sitting on her desk*

 **Issei-** Sure thing  
*sits down on the couch waiting for Rias to say something*

 **Everyone leaves the Club Room**

 **Koneko** \- *Looks back and hides inside the club rooms' closet while nobody was looking, looking at Rias in a suspicious similar to Issei*

 **Rias-** Do you love me Issei Hyoudou?  
*Rias says while whipping her hair back in a sexy way with a small smile in her face*

 **Issei-** Uhh...Yeah of course Rias, we have been together for a long time now.

 **Rias-** Perfect so you wouldn't mind if i do this in front of you  
*removes her school shirt*

 **Issei-** R-Rias what are you trying to say!?  
*Issei says while covering his nose avoiding a nosebleed*

 **Koneko-** Are you really that easy to Issei, i always thought she was a little serious about this relationship.  
*Koneko says while hiding from Issei and Rias in the club room closet*

 **Rias-** Well Issei you know that my virginity is yours right and i'm a little naughty right now so...  
*Rias says while slowly taking off her bra and pushes Issei on the couch slowly crawling to his chest*

 **Issei-** Uhm...R-Rias what are you trying to say?

 **Rias-** Well of course you know what i mean Issei you're the only one that understands my love for you.  
*Rias says while slowly touching Issei's chest with a sensational delight of love for him*

 **Koneko-** I can't let her do this to Issei h-h-he!  
*Jumps out of the closet falling onto the floor*

 **Rias-** *Looks at Koneko so surprised*  
Koneko what an entrance you made *Rias says while clapping her hands in happiness*

 **Issei-** K-Koneko...* Issei says while kneeling in front of Koneko*

 **Koneko-** * Looks up and dries tears and yells at Issei*  
SHUT UP YOU PERVERT, WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING *Flips Issei backwards to the floor*

 **Issei-** ahhhhh! What the hell did i do *Flips over in a chibi way of flipping*

 **Rias-** *Smiles and claps her hands putting on her shirt and skirt*  
well we should be get going home shouldn't we Issei Hm...

 **Issei-** *Gets up and cracks back a little* I'm Okay...oh yeah we should get going it's Rias day to make dinner and her food is the best,  
*Walks out of the room with Rias* ,we'll see you tomorrow Koneko.

 **Koneko-** I could cook better than Rias i'll show him...*thinks then adds a evil grin*  
yeah Issei see you tonight~ *Koneko says in a devilish voice of tone then leaves club room*

 **12:30 PM**

 **Issei-** What a day *Issei walks inside his room* but i really wonder why Koneko was in the club room closet  
*flashes back when he saw Koneko looking up at him* Awh what the heck i'm thinking too much about it i should just forget about it and say nothing to her.

 **Asia-** *Walks inside Issei's room * Hm? What's wrong Issei sweetie?

 **Issei-** Oh it's nothing Asia just thinking about how our club is like.  
*Issei says while scratching his head, smiling*

 **Asia-** Oh Issei you think to much you should really start thinking about more important things.  
*sits next to Issei on his bed*

 **Issei-** Huh? like what Asia?  
*Issei says in a confused sign looking at Asia in confusion*

 **Asia-** Well of course me my little Issei!  
*tackles Issei on his bed*

 **Issei-** Asia what are you doing?  
*Issei says in a stressed voice and a confused like voice with Asia on his chest*

 **Asia-** Is this what you like Issei?  
*Asia says in a shy but sluty voice of tone*

 **Rias-** No Asia Issei likes it like this.  
*Jumps on Issei's crotch area causing Issei to have a nosebleed*

 **Issei-** GGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
*Issei gets a hard nosebleed causing him to have white eyes of happiness*

 **Rias-** You like this don't you Issei!  
*Presses breast on Issei's face*

 **Asia-** RIAS PLEASE STOP HOGGING ISSEI TO YOURSELF!

 **Rias-** *signs* Asia you should know that Issei and I are going to be together soon so you should just face it now!

 **Asia-** Yeah but shouldn't i enjoy him now since you guys aren't married or anything?  
*Asia says while covering her panties with her long shirt that Issei gave her, while telling Rais what she wants for Issei for now*

 **Issei-** Do you guys mind if i can use the bathroom and WHEN I COME BACK I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS IN MY ROOM!  
* Issei says in an easy but rough voice*

 **Rias-** Oh Issei but i'll be cold and you are my only warm pad around here.  
*Rias says in a sluty voice and rubs onto Issei's chest softly*

 **Issei-** *gets a slow nosebleed and smiles* o...oh...okay...f-for you Rias...  
*shakes off* but for real i need to go to sleep *whispers into Rias ear* later on Rias okay.

 **Rias-** *gets up and picks up Asia to go to sleep and smiles back at Issei*  
Goodnight my sweetheart see you later *giggles and leaves room*

 **Asia-** *Jumps onto Issei and kisses his cheek* Goodnight Issei sleep well~

 **Issei-** You too Asia! *gets up and walk to his bathroom and locks door*

 _ **To be Continued...**_


End file.
